fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of the Sounding Tide
In which Knave gets lost, Elise meets Rikuto, and Lancelot deals with school life. Kanda is absolutely fine and Crevan Is creepy and Frank keeps unusual. First Period: Maps are Expensive "Note to self, when you enter a new town and school, remember to get the damn schedule and map" A young tattooed mage said as he looked up at the building, most of the students who were beginning their first year had arrived into the town where their dorms would be. Many of them were already heading to the campus while some went to their dorm rooms in order to make themselves feel at home. For the young tattooed man, he decided to check out the town before going to his room. He walked around, seeing some of the amazing things they had to offer, including some special magic shops for some of the students. He was amazed at this place as he walked with the students. He eventually made his way to a cafe as his stomach growled, "Ugh man, I could sure use a good burger" He told himself before entering. "Note to self, when one is send by one's master, always make sure they don't know you borrowed money from them." A young man with odd Scar over left side of his face said as he was enjoying a nice tasty burger he bought with money he "Borrowed" from his master "Ummm, sir," said a shopkeeper, who had taken a break from peddling his wares to speak to the green-haired young man in front of him, "you've been down this street 25 times already." "No, I definitely know where the nearest lift is," the young man said, looking around wildly, then whipping around quickly and slamming face first into the cafe. "Totally," he said through a muffled voice. The tanned man looked up from his burger to see the green haired man making his face stretch as he had it right up against the glass, making him laugh as he thought how stupid he looked at the moment. One of the waitresses went up and opened the door, causing the man to slam onto the ground as Rikuto laughed harder and ended up having himself fall down on the ground. "Sir, are you alright?" She asked grabbing his hand as she helped her up. "Yeah, I'm fine... But could you tell me where the lift up to the school is?" the green-haired man said unhappily, scowling venomously at anyone in the restaurant. "You heading to Shion Academy right?" The man said with a smile as he finished his food and left the money for the bill on the table, "I can lead you there myself, I'm going as well" He said grinning at him. The other young man looked at his assistance for a second, then his eyes filled with tears. Suddenly becoming a chibi-like figure, he crushed the tattooed man in a hug. "Thank you so much! I was so lost, I don't know what'd I do without assista-" A black-booted foot crashed into the two men's head, embedding them both into a wall. A silver-haired young woman wearing somewhat revealing attire resumed ravenously eating, "Can you both shut up?! I'm trying to eat here!" "Get of me!" The dark-skinned man pushed her boot off his head, causing her to slam down onto the ground, "I don't what your problem is, but you don't kick me with your freaking boot!" He said growling as he bared his fangs at her. "Should I interfere with my illusion magic?" Kanda thought as he paid for the food he ate as he observed with caution and patience as he noticed at the corner of his eye another observer he didn't pay him no mind though At the same time a partial armored, purple-haired young man approached form the other side of the street entering the bar very unexpected. "Is there any reason for the violence like that to occur, my dear?" He looked at Elise with enthusiastic attitude. "You call me like that one more time you will finish like them both". Person shrugged "As usual". He gave a smile towards her. They looked at each other for a moment as she released both men, a person approached Kvane. "Take this" saying as he took out his emergency flare out of his belt and passed on to him. Knave wasn't sure but he took the item. A person finished: "Traditionally, if you need help, use this. But remember, you may only use it once and only once. Take care." After that he left leaving people in a bar stared at him for a second. He suddenly stooped by the doorway. smiled and said :"Sometimes all people do deserve a chance". "Baka," Knave muttered, tossing the item around, "'course I know that..." He glanced at his schedule. "Hey dues, we should probably hurry up, the opening year speech is about to start. First year representative will speak and everything." A clapping of hands can be heard from a man hidden from sight completely hidden from sight "Yes you should it would be impolite to be late." The strange voice said in an odd humorous manner "See you there bye!." as the voice went silent Kanda shock his head "If your curious on who was talking it was an illusion magic user cloaking himself from sight and we should get going." Kanda said as he exited the cafe door Period Two: Staffs and Recreation The group sat on floating carpets in the middle of Shion Academy's prestigious meeting hall. The floor was covered with one large "magic carpet" of sorts, which was cut into sections, allowing students to choose one, sit on it, and lower or lift themselves higher or lower in the air by regulating their output of magical energy. Knave, of course, had wasted no time in making his carpet go as high as possible, which in this case meant only inches away from the 4 story up ceiling. Rikuto looked around at some of the carpets there, he decided to pick one that was closer to the front as he sat there and focused his magic, making it hover only slightly towards the stage to get a better view of what was going to happen. Kanda after entering the area had chosen a carpet in the middle of the room making it levitate the same height as other students had it as to not attract attention to him. A purple haired man, which met Knave at the bar, entered the area and has chosen a carpet near the back corner of the room, as always not attracting much attention from anyone. His inner energy flow has glowed into a small purple aura around him raising his carpet on the level between Knave and Kanda at a significant distance from them. The talking in the hall had reached a fevered pitch when a massive bell tolled from behind the center wall. As the future students fell silent, a rather tall man walked on stage. The man was covered in scars that had been somewhat badly stitched together. He wore thick glasses and had drooping black hair. He spoke, but his voice was louder than it should have been. "You've probably noticed the scars. These were gained during my final year at the academy, where I spent the entire year in the forest to the right of the school, battling the same opponent day after day in order to prove my magical schools. Do to me winning most fights, I was allowed to pick any guild I chose. The unfortunate result was, however, that I was split into pieces, my organs were rupture, I was cut in half, lost an eye, replaced the eye with one of a snake's, had the original eye restored, and was aged 10 years into the future." There was a brief pause. "This same examination will happen to every one of you." He paused, waiting for a reaction. Rikuto looked around as he saw some of the areas were getting filled more and more with new students, "Man, I had no idea this many students would be here" He said opening his backpack to get some water from a canteen he packed. Kanda looked perplexed as he noticed that the mysterious voice he had encountered earlier was sitting on his carpet completely invisible to others due to illusion magic "Shoo quit haunting me." having said this quietly hoping nobody heard him then the invisible man went away off to go bug someone else then the invisible man sits on purple haired man carpet knowing he cannot be seen. A purple-haired man bowed his head down holding his cap analyzing this situation calmly, trying to get an idea of what is happening and how people will react to it. Having felt an illusion of an invisible man he relaxed and muttered: "I don't mind you being here, even through I do not know you", having said that he continued "Don't worry, I know that you are here." He said quietly towards the illusion even though he could not see him. He got focused and not distracted in the presence of an illusion. He gave a mindful look towards a speaker still being the furthest person in a audience hidden with only his aura visible. The speaker continued, "But, alas, we have to learn before that happy time. While we, you, are here, you will learn to hone your magic to your greatest ability. You can advance as much as need be, destroy all your enemies, cure famine, stop death, even greet disease as an equal or a friend. As for announcements," he continued, still not taking a breath, "I must inform you that I took the liberty of firing all the popular teachers. It is my belief (and my memory) that the popular teachers usually stress the students the least, give the least homework, do the least work. Because we are a school, young ladies and gentlemen, not a nursery. Here you will hone the skills that will shape and change your destiny for all time. Here you will become gods among man. And most importantly, here, you will quite possibly see the true importance of life, beyond what you call 'material pleasures." There was another pause. "My name is Headmaster Consuo, and I welcome you to Shion Academy." The students began clapping as many lowered themselves onto the floor, then proceeded to get off, and walk out of the auditorium. Rikuto was among them as he grabbed a map and looked at it to find his first class, however he felt someone bump into him as he looked over to see him. Kanda wasn't paying attention, he was trying to find the man who used illusion magic to cloak himself from sight but having bumped into someone he faced the person he bumped into dead on "Hey, you should really look where your going i am not exactly in the best of moods at the moment." The mysterious illusionist Kanda encountered earlier swiped his schedule. At the corner, the purple haired man proceeded and followed the others out of the room, leaving the room, he approached Kanda saying, "Ilusions are so mysterious aren't they?" giving a small smile the tall person followed by "We shall meet later, now if you excuse" The purple haired man two-finger salute towards Kanda left proceeding to his classroom. Period 3: Break(him)fast "I don't wanna get up," Knave mumbled into his pillow. His belongings had been hastily thrown around the small apartment that each student was afforded. The apartments consisted of a bathroom, a kitchen, and a bedroom with a closet. They were all built into the large boys dormitory. Rumors persisted of fancier accommodations in the female dorm, but had not be founded. "I don't wanna start school," Knave mumbled unhappily again, as his alarm blared once more. Knave closed his eyes, trying to sleep, while, unbeknownst to him, a hand detached from the alarm clock and moved towards his scarfs. After taking a long shower, Rikuto could be seen closing the door to his room as he yawned like a lion and made his way to the cafeteria to indulge into breakfast. Waiting in line seemed to take forever for him as he finally got his food and beverage, grabbed his utensil's, and sat down at one of the tables, giving thanks and beginning to eat his food. However, he noticed a shadow over him as he looked up to see a man with a scar over his right eye look on him. "Can I help you with something?" "This might be a odd question but have you seen a man with silver hair around? He took my schedule or he snuck it in someone's pocket, one or the other." He said annoyed as he was cautiously looking around for the person who took his schedule. From the side of the cafeteria, armored as usual, a purple haired man approached Rikuto and Kanda. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation put I probably had seen the person you are describing" He sat down on the same table with his food and drinks. "But firstly, I do hope you do not mind" He looked at them thoughtfully before starting eating. Before he started to eat he said "I saw him at the north wing nearby the library" Suddenly, a panel on the ceiling flipped open, as a robotic hand pulled Knave through it. It dropped Knave beside the group, with his head plopping into a large bowl of ramen noodles that had been placed there moments before. Knave kept snoring. "Did anyone else order the sleeping slob?" Rikuto said poking the guy with his fork, accidentally stabbing him as he jumped up and yelled in pain, "Oops, my bad man" He said with a chuckle as he pulled the fork out. Kanda had already eaten breakfast and was making his way to the library to get his schedule from the thief. "Well, this concludes my breakfast, Brilliant" Purple haired man looked unamused at Knave having his noodles in his hair. "And what kind of technology allows this for crying out loud? He looked irritated at the ceiling from where Knave was dropped. "What technology?" the Headmaster said, suddenly appearing next to purple haired man, "funny you should ask. I built it myself. Do you like it?" As he spoke, he grabbed Knave, then smashed his head viciously against another section of the table. Knave blinked away. "Interesting, indeed" he said as his stomach rumbled, then glanced at the food, "alright, who dropped me in her- Ooh, noms!" He immediately went to work. "Okay... So who are you guys? No offense, but I kind of find it odd that everyone decided to pick My table as the happening hot spot" Rikuto said taking a bite of his food and washing it down as he looked at the people next to him, waiting for an answer. "My name is Frank Purplenote, I am glad to meet you" He passed his armored hand towards Rukito and using his second one to raise his cap slightly up. "How about you guys..." He smiled waiting for an answer "Shnave Shananaka," the green haired boy said happily, digging into his food, as several steaks and more ramen noodles arrived at his plate. "So what department did everyone get put in? I'm in the Lost Magic one" Rikuto said looking over to his group as he grabbed some syrup on the table. Kanda was seen entering the cafeteria once again and seen sitting down recovering his energy running straight to the library and back in his hand there was a schedule and as its near title had his name Kanda Walker and Caster department. "I belong to caster department, apparently" Frank said unsurerly towads the group waiting for reaction, whilist thinking about his lost breakfast he continiued "Since we talk about our departments, can I ask what magic do we all use?" Grumbling about school starting too frigging early, Lancelot went to gather his breakfast. Seeing the long line before him,, he used a small trick to get his food without waiting in line as he went towards the table with the largest amount of people at one place. Like Blizzardo always told him, the easiest way to get to know others was to mingle with the biggest group possible... "Is this place taken, or are you expecting some more to drop from the ceiling like the green haired one?" He made sure his voice was gentle, as he hoped that they wouldn't scorn him the moment they saw him. Knave propped his head up, letting out a burb at having finished a 10-course breakfast. "Ah... Knave Dhahaka. Earth Dragon Slayer," he said simply, then burped again, "Lost Magic Department thingy, I do believe." "Interesting, seems we got quite the group here, and sure take a seat" Rikuto said with a chuckle as the man took his spot on another part of the table. "So what magics do you guys do? I'm a Darkness Dragon Slayer myself" He said finishing his food and putting the utensil's down. Kanda who was exhausted noticed something "Hey Green hair dude is it me or do you look as if you never got dressed this morning?" Frank looked skeptical but not particularly suprised. "Kanda is probably right...." He looked at the others for the reaction. "Hmm...anyway" He said trying to forget. "I did hear of this Dragon Slayer magic, very interesting, especially that we have two of them" He gave a mind full look saying to the group in the front of him. I use the Moonlight Gunslinger Magic" Lancelot took a seat on the table, starting to eat while the others introduced themselves and their magic. When it was his time, he ignored the eyes while placing his cutlery back on the table. "I am Lancelot, and i am what you would call an ice phoenix slayer." "Of course I dressed," Knave said simply, "it's not my fault my regular clothes look like pajamas. And what's wrong with green hair?!" "Alright alright, let's just take it easy here, so it looks like we all have different places we're in with this academy" Rikuto said finishing his juice and milk as he put them down on the table. "It makes no sense to dye one's hair a different color it's like slapping yourself just because you want grass hair doesn't mean you color your hair differently." Kanda said this with a stern expression on his face observing carefully on the group "I have dark purple hair, and so what? He looked at Kanda with his hands folded giving a unamused look. "Nevertheless we have made up a nice group here, 2 Dragon Slayers, a Phoenix Slayer, a Moonlight Gunslinger and what about you, hair stylist? He looked at Kanda with a small smile on his face. "So, we have 3 lost magic users, 1 gunner and a hairstylist here?" Freezing his tea, Lancelot froze the food of Knave while still listening to the others. The others seemed to be a fun group to hang with so far. "Dammit, I didn't dye my hair," Knave said angrily, jumping up into Kanda's face, "this is my natural hair color, you asshole! Respect it!" "No, prove you didn't dye it otherwise I have no reason to respect you or your dyed hair." Kanda then looked for a clock noting the time "If my hunch is correct class is going to start soon." Knave grabbed his belt. "Try me," he said simply, then glanced at the clock as well, then at his schedule. "Shit! Gotta go, my class is on the other end of the tower!" "Actually, looks like breakfast is ending" Rikuto said as he noticed everyone leaving while putting their trays in the spots for them. "I better head out too, but it was interesting to meet you all" He said grabbing his hear and heading towards his first class. "Merely stating my opinion of dyes anyway i'd best get going too later." Kanda then began to disappear as he was running at incredibly speeds Frank nodded his head "Indeed, alright its time to move out" and walked towards doors taking long steps following Kanda as he was in the same department as him. Looking over his own schedule and the school map, he looked for the quickest way to get to class before walking towards his class. If he couldn't get at time with simple walking or running, he could always use something else after all. Knave glanced at his schedule. "Health," he muttered, "well, this ''is ''a teenager's school." He glumly followed the path to his classroom. Final Period: Say No to Drugs (and Injections) The day passed on by as many of the students had gotten through their first day of class, many of them already tired and wanting to go to their apartments, especially one young tanned man who was dragging his feet to the last class as he passed through the door and went in to the health classroom. He looked around to find a good seat, only to see the same man with the scar on his eye, "Hey, you're Kanda right?" Rikuto said taking a seat next to him, "I didn't know this was your last class" He said putting his bag on the floor and looking over to him. "Well I guess we learn something everyday. Anyway, I heard strange rumors about this teacher. Rumor has it she's very frightening. Also judging from the scenery" Kanda points out the large number of syringes of various sizes and several frightening health pictures. There is one picture of a regular male biological graphic photo that has several syringes in all the major vital points along with a large knife where the crotch should be then Kanda turns his head over to Frank "I don't know your name but any comments on the general area here?" "Interesting... I do get a feeling of insecurity around this place, I wonder how this is going to proceed... One thing is certain. I shall not be suprised anymore after a robotic hand in the restaurant. " He looked emotionless towards Kanda then he added "I think I had forgot to introduce myself to you, my name is Frank Purplenote." He give a smile towards him and passed his hand, still in armored glove, He turned around waiting for the situation to continue. "If the teacher tries something funny, just use your own skills to teach the teacher a lesson Frank." Wiping of some snow from his desk, Lancelot yawned while waiting for the teacher. "Besides, how does this teacher look like? The other teachers i had today where either male or ugly and old females." At that moment, a rather large landslide came in, carrying with it Knave, who was happily flipping through a manga. As the landslide stopped just inside the door, Knave hopped off it, then put the manga in his pocket, and proceeded to much on the quicksand, eating it rather quickly. He then hopped into a dusk and pulled out the manga once more. "Well that's something you don't see everyday" Rikuto said looking over to the guy, using his sense of smell, Rikuto could figure out he was also a Dragon Slayer as well, but before he could say antyhing, he heard the door open as their teacher arrived, which caused many to give a shocked look at her appearance. at first glance she wore a school nurse outfit along with bandages covering her face with her purple hair going near her shoulders going about to her shoulders but the most obvious feature was a dagger sticking out of her forehead "Is this everyone?" she quickly went over her attendence sheet then nodding "Looks like everyone's here i am Sykira Strykri the health teacher and school nurse any questions?" Kanda said nothing but couldn't help but wonder why that knife was there. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Xz791 Category:Franek12354 Category:Zeon1 Category:Phantombeast